Stigma
Etymology Fan-reader term, based on a misreading of the Freezing series, where 聖痕 Seikon (Stigmata) refers to hexagonal-shaped tablets made from cell cultures, harvested from extraterrestials called Nova.[http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Stigmata Stigmata, Freezing Wiki] In Freezing, "Stigmata" does not refer to a scar or incision. In Claymore, the Yoma implant and abdominal incision are both unnamed. "Stigmata" derives from Middle English stigme (brand). In Christian theology, "Stigmata" refers to non-healing wounds that can bleed. "Stigmata" is the plural of "Stigma," but often used as a singular to signify a scar or wound of supernatural origin and avoid other meanings, the most common being "bad reputation." Description A Claymore warrior's abdomen bears an unhealable incision, which frightens most people who see it. The incision runs down from the throat to the mons pubis.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, p. 651 The incision provides sites for the Yoma tissue implants throughout the body. Only sutures prevent the internal organs from spilling out.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 652–655 The cartoon in the infobox shows a humorous possibility as to the Stigmata's appearance.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, p. 701 History 'Teresa' Early in the Teresa arc, Teresa frightens away a gang of bandits by exposing her abdomen.Claymore 3, Scene 013, pp. 124–126; Claymore, Anime Scene 05 But Clare hugs the Stigmata, such is her love for Teresa.Claymore 3, Scene 015, p. 183; Claymore, Anime Scene 06 'Clare' 'Rubel's observation' While Clare bathes by a waterfall, Rubel reminds Clare that she cannot wash away the smell of blood from her body, since her own body produces the smell.Claymore 1, Scene 003, p. 77 This may allude to the non-healing incision. 'Shire Mission' In a Lautrec forest, Clare rendezvous with Rubel, who brings a new Shirt and leggings to replace the ones damaged by the Egon Yoma.Claymore 1, Scene 004, pp. 158–159 Rubel examines Clare's wound. He alludes to Clare's Stigmata, asking what would Raki think if he sees it.Claymore 1, Scene 004, pp. 160–161 On Mount Shire, Clare confesses that the abdominal pain was so intense during transformation, she could only sleep by clinging to her best friend, Elena.Claymore 1, Scene 004, p. 173 'Gonahl Hunt' Later in Gonahl, Ophelia seizes Clare and pokes her fingers into Clare Stigmata, then tastes Clare's blood. Ophelia confirms that Clare is at least partially awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 031, pp. 124–131 'Miata' After the Agatha incident, Galatea speaks with Father Vincent. Clarice chases Miata, trying to escape a bath. Miata hides behind the priest. Vincent is unsurprised by Miata's Stigmata, having seen Clare's when binding her wounds.Claymore 15, Scene 082, pp. 144–149 'Deneve' At Organization Headquarters, Helen fears that Clare, naked in the cocoon, may refuse to leave, being ashamed of her Stigmata. Then Deneve expose her abdomen, shocking Raki. She tells him that he must embrace Clare with all his might.Jump Square, July 2012, Claymore, Scene 127, pp. 287–292 'Cocoon' 'Clare exits' As Raki speaks to Clare in the Yoma cocoon, a section of the cocoon crumbles and out comes Clare.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 647–650 'Danger' But Clare's internal organs are spilling out from the vertical incision running down the length of her torso. While Raki and Uma press close the incision to prevent Clare's organs from emerging, Deneve quickly sews with crude stitching, as if Clare were a cadaver. Deneve explains that the Organization never solved the problem of healing the Yoma implant incision and used sutures to keep the warriors whole.Jump Square, September 2012, Claymore, Scene 129, pp. 651–655 Additional details Freezing shares the same Frankenstein Mix-and-Match trope as Claymore. Tissue is taken from Nova aliens and grown in a cell culture. Tissue is harvested, made into hexagonal-shaped tablets and implanted into the backs of trainees, who become "Pandoras" with superhuman powers. The more implants, the more power. But when a Pandora lose control of her 聖痕体 Seikontai (Stigmata Body), she can become a Nova herself.[http://freezing.wikia.com/wiki/Stigmata Stigmata, Freezing Wiki] References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Things Category:Uniform